


Stolen idea

by Ahsatan785



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Oc/ Canon character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahsatan785/pseuds/Ahsatan785
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred and George steal a potion idea from Natasha that she had left the list and instructions for in the DADA room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen idea

**Author's Note:**

> Warm up writing for a fic I'm working on. Possibly OOC

Fred and George sat in the court yard in the middle of the school. Normally this is a place where they would show off their new products, but today they were sitting on the ground with a quill and some paper. "Alright," Fred said "Dried billywig stings?"  
"Got em" George nodded, pulling the small bottle out of a bag he had with him to show Fred.  
"Horklump Juice?"  
"Yep"  
"Black beetle eyes?"  
"Check"  
"Dragon liver? Salamander blood? Unicorn Hair?"  
"Check, check, and check"  
"Jobberknoll feathers?"  
"Um..." George said searching the bag. "N-"

"You wouldn't happen to be stealing my voice changing potion idea would you?" Asked a female voice from behind the two. The Weasley twins flinched before they turned their heads to look behind them. There on the ledge between the two pillars the twins were leaning on, was Natasha Kendall.  
"Of course not" said George with fake innocence.  
"Not my fault you left the ingredient list in the DADA room" Fred said at the same time as George, with a devilish smirk. Natasha raised an eyebrow, then sighed. She stepped down from the ledge and sat between the two.  
"True" She sighed "So what are you planning to do with it?"  
"Nothing in particular" Fred said with a devilish smile. Natasha rolled her eyes as she reached into her pocket and pulled out some Jobberknoll feathers.  
"Here" She said handing them to him. Fred gave her a questioning look and she smirked. "I'm in Slytherin house dummy. Snape gives us access to the potions cabinet 24/7" She said Fred and George shared a mischievous grin. "No!" She said firmly with a smile knowing full well there were going to ask her to grab some stuff for them. Fred pouted with puppy eyes and Natasha rolled her eyes at him. "Now, what are you two gonna do with 'em?" She asked.  
"I told you, nothing in particular. Depends if we can get it to work or not"  
"They should... based on what each does in a typical potion, it should work" She said with a shrug.  
"Why do you think we stole it?" George said with a grin. Natasha just smiled and shook her head.  
"Whatever. You two are lucky I'm not one for tattling on you, but I still want credit if you get 'round to selling 'em" She said.  
"Of course" George said.  
"Not a chance" Fred said at the same time as his twin, canceling him out.  
"And that's how I tell you two buggers apart" She said before she kissed George's cheek, causing him to go beat red, before standing up. "Bye you two" she said as she walked away, hands shoved in her pockets.

"What the hell was that for?!"Fred demanded, faking shock with widened eyed.  
"Nothing" George quickly lied, as if nothing had happened.  
"Sure that's it. Well go ahead tell me you're dating her when you're ready" Fred said with a chuckle. George smirked.  
"Shoulda known you'd figure it out" George said.  
"I'm your twin, I know all 'bout you and your dirty little secrets" He said with a laugh and a wicked grin. George laughed along.  
"True," he said "and I know yours" He said and matched Fred’s grin.


End file.
